Farewell to the Evenstar
by Dorysblue
Summary: what if Elrond came back to say goodbye to Arwen in her final hours of life? Warning: death of character i changed name from myfinalgoodbye!)! :( please review! :D


3rd fanfiction this is about Arwen's final goodbye, and I did it in the way of: what if Elrond came back to see her in her final hours? Okay, this is really sad or I hope so! Song fic so obviously this means part o song!  
  
Now read on you silly readers! :D  
  
.  
  
Arwen lay still on her gray velvet bench. Aragorn had lain in that same place when he claimed his love for her. But, Aragorn was gone now. The fate of mortality always led to the path of death and life after. Arwen was alone now. Her children had grown and had become great kings. She was complete. She was done. She was dying. She opened her light blue eyes and stared at the sky, the sun was setting. She could still hear her father's voice when he left for the dying lands. He promised her he would not return to Middle Earth again. She felt sad because of this. If she were going to die, the one person she would want to say goodbye to now would be him. Elrond.  
  
Lay down Your sweet and weary head Night is falling  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
She closed her eyes again and felt sorrow overwhelm her. She would never see any of her family again let alone her ada. She could feel weakness overcome her, when she heard soft footsteps approach her death bench. She opened her eyes and could not even speak at whom she saw. Elrond stood above her smiling sadly. Arwen almost choked with the shock of seeing him, almost by just willing him there it seemed he had heard her thoughts and come. He was wearing a gray robe with a black tunic under it. He glimmered in the setting sun. Then he spoke to her.  
  
Sleep now Dream-of the ones who came before They are calling From across the distant shore  
  
"Arwen." Elrond said softly and lovingly. "Arwen, my daughter," he paused for a moment as he looked at her aged face, still looking sweet and youthful. "I have come back for you, to see you once more before." his smile faded leaving only sadness in his expression. He knelt down beside her, and picked her up and sat on the bench to cradle his daughter one last time.  
  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away  
  
"Father, you came back why?" She barely whispered. "To see you again my angel," Elrond whispered back to her. "You promised me you would never," he cut her off. "I promised I would never come back to Middle earth again, but, I believe I have an exceptional reason to be here now, don't you think Undomiel?" He smiled feeling his eyes become warmer. Arwen smiled and opened her eyes once more to look at her ada, in which she looked older than he did with age and sorrow. "I am glad you came back ada, I missed you so much.I had such a happy life with him ada, oh you should have seen our children." suddenly she closed her eyes and choked with tears. "They were so beautiful." She began to cry quietly. Elrond could barely contain himself from dying of grief right then and there. "Oh, Arwen "  
  
Safe in my arms You're only sleeping  
  
"Ada," She said softly after she had better restrained herself She looked him in the eyes and broke out into a full-blown sob. "I don't want to die!" She screamed and sobbed. Elrond held her tighter, his own tormented soul begging this day should have never happened. As she continued to cry, Elrond just hushed her, and began to hum her a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was upset.  
  
What can you see? On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call?  
  
She became still and quiet. Now it was Elrond's turn to cry. He stared at her beauty, still rich even in time. Tears clouded his vision and he let in. He held his daughter close begging her not to leave him, saying he couldn't take another breathe without her near. She simply opened her eyes and saw her last sight, as she looked up at the night sparkling sky.  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
She smiled at him and touched his face. He bared one last look at his beauty, she may have married Aragorn, but Elrond felt that she was truly his angel. He helped create her after all! She whispered her last broken song. "I am glad you cannot keep your promises, I love you ada." Then the Evenstar left Middle earth never to return again.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass A light on the water All souls pass  
  
Don't' say  
  
We have come now to the end White shores are calling You and I will meet again  
  
Elrond sobbed as he held Arwen's limp figure in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. Galadriel came up behind him and soothed his back. He tried to speak but just choked out another sob. Galadriel was deeply saddened by this as well. Her beautiful granddaughter had.she knew Elrond needed his time. When he seemed to be calm, or out of breathe, she spoke gently.  
  
Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
"She was truly happy Elrond. And you gave her that gift of love and devotion. You have no regrets of her life because, she didn't either." Once Elrond had caught his breathe, he simply breathed slowly and spoke this as he laid on last kiss on Arwen' forehead. "I know she had no regrets." he shuddered "But, that does not heal the pain of my daughter dying in my own arms, when I should live forever, when I should have been the one to die!" He laid Arwen down and Galadriel came to give Elrond a tight embrace to hush him.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
What can you see? On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Elrond wept so hard, that he couldn't even stand at all. He fell out of her embrace and onto the cold dirt floor and remained sobbing. "All that I worked for.amount to nothing! Nothing!" He yelled bawling still. Galadriel kneeled down and touched his face gently and said. "You worked to make her happy, you succeeded.you are missing her I know, but soon you will feel just as complete as she did, my son.remember, there is still life after death" Galadriel kissed Elrond's forehead and held him until he was able to stand. Elrond looked at his daughter's beautiful form. Elrond looked back one last time to stare at Arwen's gorgeous figure still lain out on the gray velvet bench. He remembered Galadriel's words. There is still life after death. Elrond blew a kiss, and walked away.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass A light on the water Grey ships pass Into the west.  
  
Please let me see how you think of this.this is in memory of Return of the King The last of LOTR . I love and will miss it all. *dorysblue*  
  
thank you for reading. 


End file.
